1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices for handguns and more particularly pertains to a new child safe trigger mechanism for preventing a child from squeezing the trigger of a handgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety devices for handguns is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety devices for handguns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art safety devices for handguns include U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,221; U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,553; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,519; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,748; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,028; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,119.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child safe trigger mechanism. The inventive device includes a gun having a trigger, a trigger guard, and a handgrip. A base member is extended from a portion of the trigger guard adjacent the handgrip towards the trigger. The base member has a threaded bore therein facing the trigger. An insert member is threadedly inserted into the bore of the base member. An abutment member is slidably inserted into hole in the first end of the insert member so that the first end of the abutment member abuts the trigger. The abutment member is biased towards the trigger so that a predetermined amount of opposing force is required for moving the abutment member towards the second end of the insert member to overcome the biasing force.
In these respects, the child safe trigger mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a child from squeezing the trigger of a handgun.